Referring to FIG. 1(a), a block diagram shows a typical configuration of an oscillator 10. The oscillator comprises a resonator 12, an active network 14, coupled to the resonator, a matching network 16, coupled to the active network, and an external load 18 coupled to the matching network 16. The resonator 12 determines the frequency of the oscillator and the matching network 16 couples energy to the load 18. In FIG. 1(b) there is shown another known type of oscillator 20 wherein the energy is coupled out of the resonator 24 from the active network 22 to the load 28, through a matching network 26. Such known balanced oscillators typically use two active devices (e.g., transistors). However, achieving both amplitude and phase balance is generally difficult, and tweaking for balance is usually required. The amplitude and the phase balance are dependent on all the components including the transistors, and matched pairs of components are required (e.g., transistors, varactors, and capacitors). Thus a need exists for balanced oscillators in which both amplitude and phase balance are more easily accomplished.